Amazed
by RedFalkon
Summary: Baby, I'm amazed by you..." Songfic to Amazed by Lonestar. EdxWin. Ed's POV. Fluffy love! please be gentle, its my first songfic


**Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue…dont duplicate or I beat u with my meatstick, KTHXBAI**

**A/N: First song-fic ever, be gentle plz**

**Song: Amazed, by Lonestar**

**Pairing: EdxWin**

**P.O.V: Edward**

**You amaze me…**

_**Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take**_

_**Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away**_

You seem so distant as you stare off into the stars, your mind obviously elsewhere, far from my reach. I know I cant pull you away from whatever thoughts you're having, so I settle with just leaning against your doorway, watching you lose yourself in your peaceful imaginings, watching the breeze toy with your long, golden hair. The sliding glass door is open, and the breeze carries itself in my direction, bringing with it your fresh, clean scent, straight out of the shower. Its soothing, how it mixes in with the scent of the outdoors into an irresistible aroma, is if you were one with the earth around you. I sigh and smile at you, even though I know you cant see me. Your face is upturned towards the skies, like an angel who lost her wings, desperate to fly again. Even from here I could see the longing in your eyes…but what you longed for, I cant tell. I grip my chest, willing myself to ease the tension rising up within it. This always happens…everytime I look at you…I have longings of my own…longings I know wont be fulfilled…

My heart jumps violently in my chest, and I could feel my face burn a brighter red than the coat I wore. One sapphire blue eye was gazing right at me from over your shoulder. I don't know what to do. Should I run? Should I stay? I bite my lip and release my grip on my shirt before I tear through it. You turn and face me completely, smiling that beautiful smile of yours. I swallow hard as I see you gesture with your hand for me to join you. Its almost like a dream come true. I give a nod and approach, slowly of course, with shaking limbs. The closer I get, the more I shake. Youre just within arms reach now. I suck in a breath when you reach out and take hold of my hand…your hand was so warm, I couldn't help but grip it tightly in mine. You ignore this though, and tug lightly, egging me to sit beside you. I do, but you don't let go of me. Your touch…so gentle…so warm…

__

_**I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams**_

Together we sit on your balcony, watching the stars together. The longing in your eyes seems to have disappeared…was it I who you longed for? Or was it just that you wanted some company? I hoped it was the first…

If you were any closer, you would be able to hear my heart pounding in my chest. I had to take deep breaths to calm it down. You don't notice anything though, at least, you show no signs of noticing anything. This comes as a relief to me. Youre too lost in your focus on the midnight sky. Theres a small smile rested on your lips, and a peaceful look in your beautiful eyes…

I couldn't help but wonder what was on your mind.

_**I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you **_

You start to sing a soft tune. I'm caught off guard by your sudden singing and stare at you, baffled. This was the first time I've ever heard you sing, and I have to say I'm rather impressed. Your voice is just as lovely as you are. I smile, rest my elbow against the rail and my head in my hand and just stare at you, listening, and you don't seem to mind. I couldn't help myself. "You have a beautiful voice, Winry…" I comment. You stop singing, turn to me and smile brightly, "thank you." You turn your gaze back to the skies, your back to me once more, yet even then I continued to stare, even if it was the back of your head. There was just something about you…something so…amazing…I just couldn't keep my eyes off of you. You were my stars tonight…_****_

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart 

I don't know how it happened. One second I'm staring at you, the next, I'm staring at the wall beyond you and there you are, leaning against me like I was some kind of recliner, with your back to my front and your head rested comfortably in the crook between my neck and shoulder. This was almost too good to be true! I could hardly believe that it was you lying in my arms…you…the woman who's face haunts my every waking dream, who's voice guides me through every passing day while I'm away from home, who's touch and gentle embrace ignites a fire within me I never knew I had…you, my guardian angel from day one…

I slip my flesh arm beneath yours, holding you lightly around the waist. I did this more out of instinct than anything. I was shaking so bad, it would have been impossible for me to hold you like this out of my own will. You seem to notice my shaking and snuggle up against me more than you already were, as if you thought I was cold. I lift my face up to the sky and bite my lip, forcing myself to keep what I was feeling INSIDE before I said something I wasn't supposed to say…not yet…I look back down and notice a strap from your nightdress has fallen loose from your shoulder. I use my free hand to reach over and lift it back up onto your shoulder. As I do. My fingers brush lightly against your skin and you sigh, "That feels nice…don't stop…" I swallow hard. Were you teasing me? I continue to softly stroke your shoulder and arm, eventually becoming comfortable enough to move up to your collar. I feel your hand travel up my chest. I start to shake. Your fingers are tracing my face, over my brow, down my cheek, across my jawline, and over my lips. I cant take it anymore. I take your face in my hand and press our foreheads together. You cover my hand with yours for a moment, then pull my face forward the remaining few inches, our lips colliding in a passionate, unforgettable kiss…

_**  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes **_

We break for breath, and I miss the contact between your soft lips and mine. You smile lovingly at me, so lovingly I had to bite my lip once more. It hurt just looking at you…It was painful, the love I felt at that moment …but I couldn't stop staring into those magnificent sapphire orbs, no matter how much it hurt. I even felt a single tear run down my cheek. You wipe it away for me, and kiss me gently. I smile down at you and nuzzle the side of your head and whisper softly in your ear, "I love you, Win…so much…"

_****_

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

"I love you, too…"

Four simple words…

and all of a sudden, my world is perfect.


End file.
